


Remember Me?

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Protective Theo, lying, obsessive theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loses his memory </p><p>Lucky his husband Theo can fill in the blanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing prompt Kate- thank you for sharing it with me :)

Everything aches.

It doesn’t hurt, even though Stiles thinks it should.

It feels as though everything’s been hurting for so long that it doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s just a dull ache that sweeps through everything, into each tendon, every muscle and vein, pumping through his veins as though it was put there.

  
‘Stiles? Stiles, baby? Can you hear me? Move your finger if you can here me…’

  
The voice sounds like it’s coming through layers of thick blanket, and Stiles wants to frown. Does this mean he’s paralysed? He doesn’t want to be paralysed. He spends the next few hours trying to move his body, but everything’s limp and he’s so exhausted, he succumbs to sleep once more.

  
The next time he wakes up, he’s in a hospital, and it’s reassuring. The lights, and the sound outside, and the casual beeping of the heart monitor. He sits up, can feel everything, and presses himself again white pillows, breathing in. The ache is less, but he feels shaky and tired, and he looks over his arms. There are no marks, or scratches and he tries to think about how he got here-

  
‘Mr Stilinski?’ Comes a gentle voice, and Stiles’ eyes dart up, to see a dark woman with long hair smile reassuringly ‘shh, it’s okay, don’t worry. You’re in Mount Trias Hospital, you were in a car accident. You’re doing alright physically, you’ve been in a coma for about three weeks, and you have some memory loss,’ she steps forward, ‘we’re not sure how permanent it is. There’s a good chance it could come back, you’ll most likely be having some strange dreams, but it’s all part of the healing process.’

  
Stiles gulped thickly ‘but I…I remember who I am. I know my name- I know how old I am- I remember who the President was in 1807-‘

  
‘Stiles,’ she smiled more genuinely this time ‘it doesn’t work like that. Your memory is a very strange and fickle thing. Do you remember the accident?’ He shook his head, ‘do you remember coming in? Or waking up a few times? Do you remember anything from before here? Anyone in particular?’

  
Stiles thinks, and it’s scary so he doesn’t. Because he can’t remember. No faces or people, even though he knows he’s been surrounded by them. He can make out fuzzy feelings, he can remember playing lacrosse and he knows he was playing with friends, he can remember laughing- he can remember birthday parties, but he can’t remember who he spent them with.

  
‘Would you like me to tell your husband you’re awake? Or would you like some more time to process?’ She’s checking his chart, and Stiles stares at her

  
‘I have a husband?!’

  
She nods with fond look in her eye ‘you do indeed. He’s been here every single day. Been sleeping just outside your door, you’re very lucky. His name is Theo Raeken, he’s the one who brought you in, he found you- it seems as though the side of your car was just completely engulfed in fire. It turned it on it’s side and your husband dragged you from the wreckage. I’ve never seen anyone more in love.’

  
Stiles could preen ‘a husband?’ He repeated quietly, a small smile playing on his lips in pleasure. A husband? Really? He nodded, and the woman left and Stiles fiddled with his hands on his lap, nervous. Oh god- his husband, what did he look like? This Theo? Who had found him and saved him and dragged him from a fire and spent three weeks in a hospital for him?

  
‘Stiles? Baby? Oh god, I’m so glad you’re okay,’

  
Stiles stares.

  
Holy shit he’s gorgeous. And his voice, it’s so familiar, so cool and reassuring, and confident, and it washes over Stiles like a cool breeze, sounds like the trickling of river water and his husband- his husband! Is standing there in a black hoodie, with flawless skin, tall and broad with blond hair and stunning eyes. ‘You’re hot.’ He blurts, and Theo’s eyebrows raise in surprise ‘like- I’m sorry- you’re just insanely hot. Like woah.’

  
Theo laughs, and it’s such a lovely sound that Stiles flushes ‘I think you’re pretty beautiful too, Stiles,’

  
The way he says Stiles’ name makes his toes curl.

  
‘I know your memory isn’t quite there yet,’ Theo says gently, and his voice is tinged with sadness and Stiles saddens at the thought of lost memories with Theo. At going on dates and kissing. ‘Do you remember about…’ he gestures to his teeth and it takes Stiles’ brain a second-

  
‘Were-wolves!’ He beams ‘yes- I know- you’re a werewolf.’ He nods. He stutters a little then-

 

‘ _Shall we go dead body hunting?’_

  
_‘Not gonna lie to you, Stiles, I am exhausted.’_

  
_‘Please, please, please!’_

  
_‘Fine. But just because you’re my best friend.’_

 

_‘Ow! Jeez- it bit me!’_

  
_‘It is a wolf,’_

  
_‘Stiles!’_

 

‘We’re…’ Stiles stares up in delight ‘we were best friends, and you got bitten in the woods that night!’

  
Theo lurches for him desperately, kisses the corner of Stiles’ mouth ‘that’s right,’ he whispers raggedly, and Stiles feels good for making Theo happy ‘we’ve been best friends since fourth grade. I’ve always loved you,’ he cards his fingers slowly through Stiles’ hair ‘I was so worried.’

  
Stiles tilts his head up, lips pursed eagerly, and Theo chuckles, and kisses him slowly, softly, sweetly, and it’s only at Stiles’ impatient mewl that he lets his tongue roam further. Stiles groans appreciatively. He’s a young man with a rocking hot husband, and there’s no way that even a second is going by without some serious kissing.

  
‘God you taste good,’ Theo whispers into his ear, and Stiles nibbles along his jaw and Theo lets out a breathy laugh ‘you’re so insatiable.’

  
Stiles peaks up at him ‘wasn’t I before?’

  
Theo laughs louder, and Stiles loves the sound ‘no, no you were. I’m just a little more worried about you getting better-‘

  
‘I feel fine,’ Stiles is trying to latch onto Theo’s lips again with single-minded focus and Theo happily lets them make out, hands firm on Stiles’ neck. The touch is soothing, reassuring and Stiles marvels at the perfection of life. He’s married to his best friend, who is also a werewolf, who is the hottest guy on the planet and likes kissing Stiles.

…  
…  
…

 

Their house is beautiful.

  
It’s a cottage in the woods, and Stiles walks slowly, Theo’s arm tight and protective around his waist. It’s got a golden thatched roof, and roses around the door, and daises in the grass. A small circular clearing in the middle of a thick, and tempting forest. The sky breaks through into beautiful fragments of blue, and Theo opens the door and Stiles looks around.

  
It’s gorgeous.

  
‘I’m going to put your stuff upstairs,’ Theo kisses his cheek ‘be back in a second,’  
Stiles looks around.

  
It’s something out of a fairytale.

  
Not even real.

  
The kitchen is tidy and a bit dusty- Theo hasn’t been home in too long. And the living room sofas are angled towards the television, and Stiles knows instantly that he lives here, because the DVD rack is full of Criminal Minds, Hannibal, Marvels Agent of Shield, Marvels Agent Carter, Magicians, Luthor, Suits, and How to Get Away with Murder.

There are pictures everywhere too.

  
There’s one of Theo and Stiles in fourth grade, Theo’s arm slung over Stiles’ shoulder, and the tiny boys are grinning at the camera and Stiles smiles instinctively.

There are more photos- of Theo, and then one of the two of them at graduation together, and Theo is looking at Stiles with such adoration that Stiles heart aches.

  
He opens the kitchen cupboards to shelves full of Nutella and Reeses and some healthy bran bars with he just knows are Theo’s.

  
He climbs the steps, taking everything in.

  
There are two rooms upstairs, Stiles can hear Theo sorting clothes in one, and so pops a look in the other.

  
Stiles bursts out laughing in delight.

  
It’s a games room, with old fashioned arcade machines and beanbag chairs and posters and sleeping bags and it’s absolutely brilliant. Theo comes in then, and grins

  
‘You designed this one yourself,’ Theo mumbles, wrapping his arms around his waist, back to chest, whispering into Stiles’ neck as Stiles admires it ‘you wouldn’t rest until you found a 1996 Pac Man.’

  
Stiles turns to kiss Theo fondly ‘Lemmie see our bedroom!’

  
Theo carries him there, and then drops Stiles onto the bouncy mattress as Stiles takes it in. The window looks out into the forest, and the sheets are blue silk but the pillows are superhero themed so Stiles knows there was some compromising there.

He looks at the still open wardrobe, and sees he and Theo’s clothes intermingled together, and it makes him happy. He sees his plaid and his hoodies and his jeans, and Theo’s leather jackets and white tees.

  
‘So do we have lots of sex?’ Stiles asks eagerly, waggling his eyebrows and Theo grins, prowling onto the bed, hovering over Stiles who shivers delightedly

  
‘All the time.’ Theo nuzzles his throat ‘you’ve made me late for so many pack meetings.’

  
Stiles stiffens ‘pack?’ He slides out from under Theo, and hugs a pillow to his chest ‘I don’t remember,’ he says quietly, and Theo’s face softens, cupping Stiles’ cheek

  
‘Hey baby,’ he whispers ‘they understand. They’re all just so happy you’re okay,’ he smiles ‘I’m the alpha, you’re the alpha mate-‘ and yeah Stiles could have guessed that but he’s happy Theo’s explaining it patiently, not hint of patronisation anywhere. ‘We have my head Beta Tracy, and my other Betas, Corey, Josh and Hayden. Corey worships the ground you walked on and must have visited you nearly as often as me.’

  
Stiles smiles ‘I wanna meet them,’ he says and Theo kisses his nose

  
‘You will, tomorrow. For now, I’m going to feed my little human, and then we’re going to get some sleep.’

  
Stiles giggles, arms up for Theo to carry him downstairs, and Theo kisses him, and sets him on the kitchen counter.

  
‘How about…pizza?’

  
‘I knew I married you for a reason,’ Stiles grinned, and looked down at his ring while Theo rummaged around the freezer. It was a gold band, with intrinsic designs, he slipped it off, and read the inside fondly

  
_Always Together_

  
Stiles slid it back on, admiring the perfect fit, wishing he could remember the proposal, but having perfect faith that Theo did him proud.

  
They eat pizza with their legs tangled on the sofa watching Iron Man 2, and Stiles admires his husband.

  
‘How did you propose?’

  
Theo snorts, and sets his plate down ‘you don’t remember?’

  
Stiles pouts ‘pretty please?’

  
‘Alright, alright,’ Theo leans back, a smile on his lips as though the memory makes him very happy and that makes Stiles love it even more ‘I did it at Comic Con.’

  
Stiles’ jaw drops open ‘no way.’

  
Theo grins ‘way. I was nineteen and far too susceptible to your puppy eyes. I was dressed as Iron Man, and you were Loki.’

  
‘Oh my god,’ Stiles drops his head against the cushions, his cheeks ache with how much he’s smiling ‘I can see why I said yes.’

  
‘You actually made a hundred jokes about me kneeling before you before you said yes, but it was still a victory.’

  
Stiles shoots his husband a lazy smile ‘I can see why I’m totally in love with you.’ Theo squeezes his ankle reassuringly, and Stiles sighs ‘but why are you in love with me?’

  
‘Stiles,’ Theo says his name like a caress ‘we’ve been best friends since the fourth grade. And then I had to move away for a bit, but when I came back at the beginning of high school- you took me back like I never left. And then even after I was changed- you still helped me, and I fell head over heels for you. And then I spent about two years being subjected to your obliviousness, but then the Nemeton came, and you saved me, and I kissed you.’

  
Stiles blushes prettily, biting into his pizza ‘you’re mine.’ He says triumphantly, and Theo smiled beautifully

  
‘Happily.’

  
They make love that night.

  
And Stiles is shaky and nervous but lets Theo take the lead, with sweet words and butterfly kisses and they come panting each others names.

 

_‘I use green for the things I understand. Yellow for the things I’m working on, and red for what I don’t get. I’m mostly using red.’_

_  
Stiles turns to look at his own board, his own colour system and turns back to his girlfriend with a fond grin, and leans in for a kiss. She flicks his nose_

_  
‘After studying, remember?’ She teases and he huffs._

 

 

_‘You’ll always be important to me, Scott! You’re my best friend- my brother, and no matter what happens, I’ll always have your back. Okay?’_

_  
‘But Stiles,’ Scott pleads ‘don’t you see? I’m losing it! I’m losing everything-‘_

_  
‘Hey,’ Stiles grabs his shoulders ‘you still have me.’_

_  
Scott smiles half-heartedly ‘yeah, but I had you before.’_

 

 

_‘What’s a criminal tremor?’_

_  
Stiles jumps in his seat, sighing ‘Liam-‘_

_  
‘I wanna help, Stiles.’ Insists the blond ‘please?’_

_  
‘Fine, fine, you psychotic little weirdo_.’

 

 

Stiles wakes up with the fragments of memory, but the faces are blurred and the names are forgotten.

…  
…  
…

Theo watches carefully.

  
Stiles ducks his head shyly as he meets his pack, smiles, tensions easing up with Josh head buts him and ruffles his hair, like they do this all the time and the faked familiarity makes Stiles comfortable. Theo makes sure to note how useful Josh is being.

  
It’s been difficult to do. But easy at the same time.

  
When it came down to it, smacking Stiles’ head into the concrete had been hard, but simple.

  
It was everything else.

  
It was hiding the evidence from Scott and the Sheriff, of getting Stiles out of the state to a different hospital, of getting marriage certificates. He’d had the house and the rings already made. Faking a few pictures, editing and a bit of luck.

  
Theo hadn’t expected Stiles to be so perfect.

  
Well, he’d known Stiles was perfect. Always has, but Stiles had never treated him with such love before. Stiles trusted him, flirted with him, kissed him, and Theo was operating scent drunk off everything Stiles was.

  
There were some minor set backs that Theo could deal with. Stiles had gotten a bit of Theo mixed up with Scott, though that Theo’s back were all were-wolves, not Chimeras, and had whispered Scott’s name twice in his sleep.

  
‘You know something,’ Stiles squints, brushing Hayden’s hair out of her face ‘I definitely recognise you.’

  
Hayden’s smile is uneasy, and so Corey jumps in

  
‘No fair! How come you remember her, but not me?!’

  
Theo might have to do something about Hayden.

  
He watches like a guard from the edge, before stepping forward, and Stiles cuddles into him easily. Tracy treats Stiles like a younger brother, Corey loves him, and Josh teases. But Hayden keeps staring at Stiles, as though waiting for him to remember everything. To remember them.

Theo flashes his eyes at her, and she looks down.

…  
…  
…

Three days go by.

  
Stiles loves his life a ridiculous amount.  
He wakes up to a perfect husband, haloed with sunlight, and they shower together, and eat breakfast laughing and teasing.

And then the pack comes over for some training and Stiles falls back into research, and it makes him feel better. They all eat lunch in the sunshine, and then spend all afternoon watching films and making dinner, which they all enjoy before the pack leave and Stiles and Theo bask in each others bodies, before heading to bed.

  
Stiles doesn’t mind the floating memories.

Because everything’s so perfect. Doesn’t mind the hazy day dreams he has- of a girl he loves screaming with unholy power, of a deputy walking around on fire, of an aluminium baseball bat, of a Sourwolf with a soft spot for lanky, sarcastic sidekicks.

  
‘Hey Theo,’ Stiles stretches as they eat breakfast ‘I was thinking about heading in to town today. I’m feeling a lot better, maybe something will jog my memory.’

  
Theo pauses, setting down his spoon ‘are you sure you’re well enough?’

  
‘Yeah, yeah I feel good.’ He grins and Theo nods slowly

  
‘okay, should I drive you?’

  
‘Probably best.’

  
It’s not a good day out.

  
Stiles doesn’t recognise anything. The name of the town is unfamiliar and foreign on his tongue and Theo shows them where they went to school but Trie High doesn’t look anything like the school he’s been imagining. The shops, the fast food places, Stiles ends up crying and Theo drives them home.

  
‘I’m so sorry, baby,’ Theo holds him tightly as Stiles cries into his chest ‘it was too soon, it’s too much for you, you should still rest.’

  
Stiles sobs ‘I thought- I thought I was getting better.’

  
Theo kisses his temple, soothes his fingers through his hair, and they go to bed.

  
Stiles likes watching his TV shows, because he can remember their plot lines from before. And it reassures him.

  
A few days later, after a dream about a road trip into the desert, he brings it up over lunch.

  
‘Did I ever know someone named Scott?’  
The pack stiffen and Stiles frowns

  
‘What guys? What?’

  
‘You did,’ Theo said slowly ‘he was an old friend. He died a few months ago, it was…devastating.’

  
Stiles feels a pang of loss, and he looks back down at his salad ‘Oh.’

  
Corey touches his shoulder ‘you were really close. He loved you like a brother.’

  
‘Yeah I…I feel that,’ he smiles softly.

 

‘ _I don’t trust him, Scott!’_

_  
‘Stiles,’ Scott grins at him ‘you’re just a little paranoid, buddy!’_

_  
‘I know Theo, Scott. I remember him fourth grade. That’s not him.’_

Stiles wakes up panting, and turns to look at his sleeping husband.

  
An icy, sick feeling building in his stomach.

A week later, Theo and the pack have to go into town, and Stiles doesn’t want to come. He says he’ll spend all day watching tv, and Theo seems pleased, and kisses him, and Stiles hugs them all goodbye and tells them to be careful.

  
Then he searches the house.

  
And he finds a shoebox in the top of the wardrobe, and there’s only a phone there.  
Stiles swallows thickly.

  
It’s his phone.

  
He turns it on, entering the passcode, and stares at the screen.

  
**143 Unanswered Calls  
207 Unread Text Messages  
89 Unheard Voice Mails**

  
Stiles can feel his heart jack hammering, he goes to the contact list, and presses down on Scott’s name.

  
It answers on the third ring.

  
‘ _Oh my god, Stiles?! Stiles? Is it really you?!’_

  
Stiles chokes on air, the face coming back with the voice ‘Scotty?’

  
‘ _Oh god, Stiles, where are you? Where have you been?’_

  
Stiles swallows, gripping the phone ‘I- I was in a coma, and I’m in a house with my husband, but I’ve lost my memory, and I’m so scared Scotty, and I keep having dreams about you, and other people- and Theo told me you were dead!’

  
_‘You’re with Theo? Stiles! Stiles where are you? I’m coming for you right now.’_

  
‘I don’t know where I am,’ Stiles whispered ‘the town he goes town to is called something Trie. Oh! The Hospital I was at was called Mount Trias Hospital, and you could probably find me from scent from there?’

  
‘ _Oh my god, Stiles, that’s a four hour drive to the hospital, and then an hour to track you- he’ll be back by then-‘_

  
‘Scotty?’ Stiles whispers ‘is he dangerous? I’ve…I’ve met the pack, he seems nice, we’re married-‘

  
‘ _You’re not married, Stiles!’_

  
‘What?’

  
‘ _Stiles, he came back to Beacon Hills a few months ago, he didn’t even go to Beacon Hills High, he’s obsessed with you-‘_

  
‘But…but…’

  
‘ _Stiles_ ,’ and Scott sounds wrecked with worry ‘ _I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I should have looked harder- I never stopped, but I didn’t look hard enough! I should have found you! I should have saved you!’_

  
‘Scotty stop,’ Stiles whispers, things are slotting into place, and he heads downstairs and looks at the pictures. And now that he looks, they’re so obviously faked. The colours don’t match, the sizing isn’t quite right. In one of them, the hand on his shoulder is clearly Scott’s and Stiles wants to vomit. ‘Okay- okay, so you’re going to come to Mount Trias Hospital, and stay there, I’ll come down later- you can’t meet us here, Theo’ll kill you. Okay?’

  
_‘What if he hurts you? Stiles, I can’t let him hurt you-‘_

  
‘Please, Scotty,’ Stiles whispers ‘please. Just listen to me? I’m coming to you. I promise,’

 

Theo comes home exhausted, and Stiles makes him scrambled eggs and bacon, and massages his husbands back.

  
Theo falls asleep early.

  
It’s all perfect, really.

  
Stiles just has to go to the car outside, drive to Scott, because this man- Theo, isn’t who he says he is. From what Stiles can piece together and remember, Theo came to Beacon Hills a few months after their graduation wanting to join Scott’s pack, and Stiles hadn’t trusted him.

  
But…

  
Stiles hovers in the doorway, biting his lip.  
Everything here is perfect.

  
Theo had been genuine.

  
Everything in the house had been perfect. The games room, the pack, the sex, the dinners the endless tv watching. The ring.  
Stiles closes his eyes, to stop the tears, and he pulls his ring off, and sets it on the bedside table. Looking down at his husband.

  
He knows that Theo is insane, and obsessed, but he’s never been anything but good to Stiles.

  
Stiles takes a deep breath and goes to the car.

 

‘Stiles!’ Scott wraps him in a tight hug, and there are others there, so many familiar faces that Stiles thinks he’s going to burst.  
Lydia, Malia, Liam, all hugging him, crying, and Stiles shakes with relief.  
This feels right.

  
They take him back to Beacon Hills.

  
‘Stiles,’ John wraps his arms around his son and doesn’t let go for hours, and Stiles doesn’t want him to. He snuffles into his father’s neck.

  
His memory returns within the month. Being back in his hometown, seeing the familiar faces, but he can’t help and look down to his finger, which feels naked and bare.

He drives back.

  
He remembers the way.

  
Ironically, his memory seems better than it was before. Or maybe he always took it for granted.

  
Theo’s sat outside when he gets there, and he looks terrible.

  
Eyes dark and sunken, bloodshot, stubble unruly and patchy, hair greasy.

  
‘Stiles,’ Theo whispers brokenly, standing, but when Stiles stumbles backwards, he sits back down. ‘Stiles, Stiles, I’ve missed you so much.’

  
Stiles stares at him ‘so much that you didn’t come to find me?’

  
‘I couldn’t go to Beacon Hills. Everyone there wants me dead. Everyone. Even you,’ he wails, and he sounds broken and dead

  
‘I don’t want you dead, Theo,’ Stiles sighs, ‘I just…you’re fucking psychotic, you know that?’

  
Theo laughs brokenly into his hands ‘no, no I’m not, I’m just in love with you. And- and I knew you’d never ever want me normally, so I had to do all this,’ he gestures to the house ‘and you know what the worst part is, Stiles? I’d do it all again. Even though I knew it couldn’t last, I knew it, I just had to know what it was like. I had to know what it felt like to have you love me, trust me, smile at me, laugh with me-‘ tears spring fresh in his eyes ‘and now I know, it’s all I’ll ever want.’

  
Stiles swallows thickly ‘Theo,’ he says quietly ‘come to Beacon Hills. Prove people wrong. Be a good person. Maybe…maybe even with time, you could merge packs.’

  
‘No,’ Theo shakes his head ‘Scott would never want me now. No one would.’

  
‘Scott sees the best in people.’ Stiles argues firmly ‘he believes in redemption, Theo, and so do I. You’re not…you’re not all bad.’ Stiles gestures to his car ‘come on, let’s go back now. I won’t let anyone hurt you.’

  
Theo stands shakily ‘what about…what about everything that happened?’

  
‘Apart from giving everyone a fright,’ Stiles sighs ‘you didn’t really do anything that bad, Theo. No one got hurt.’ He opens the car door ‘but if you’d done anything differently- if someone had gotten hurt because I wasn’t there, if my dad had a heart attack, if I didn’t have my memory back-‘

  
‘I’m so sorry,’ Theo sits in the passenger seat ‘I’m so sorry, Stiles, I am-‘

  
‘I know you are.’ He starts the car and begins the long drive back ‘and you’re also seeing a therapist. You’re gonna let Hayden date Liam because they’re the cutest couple I know. You’re gonna let Corey and Mason be friends, you’re going to treat everyone with respect.’

  
‘Yes, yes, I will, whatever you want.’

  
Stiles half smiles, shaking his head ‘you’re such a moron when it comes to me, you know that, Theo?’

  
Theo risks a careful look at Stiles, eyes wide in wonder ‘I just…I like you.’

  
‘You’re obsessed with me.’

  
‘I love you.’ Theo argues with a pout, and Stiles touches his hand

  
‘One day, Theo,’ Stiles says ‘if everything goes okay, and you prove yourself, and our packs are one…I’d really like to wear that ring again.’

  
Stiles realises he should have saved that for the end of the trip, because he spends the rest of it listening to Theo’s courting plan for him.

  
He half smiles.

  
He’s looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment beautiful people xx


End file.
